Mon adorable milliardaire
by 10th Tennant
Summary: Anthony Stark plus connu sous le nom de Tony Stark décide de donner quelques conférences à l'université de sciences de N.Y lorsque son emploie du temps le permet. Là-bas il fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme au comportement bien mystérieux. Il décide de l'inviter chez lui, pourra t-il découvrir plus de choses sur cet homme qui l'intrigue tellement ?


_**Chapitre 1 : This is NOT love**_

 _"Ce jour là marquait le début de quelque chose. De quoi il ne savait pas encore mais si cela était un début, c'était surement également la fin de quelque chose, non ? Quelque chose de pure et fragile. "_

Anthony Stark, plus connu sous le nom de Tony Stark est un charmant milliardaire âgé de 34 ans et dirigeant d'une des plus grandes industries au monde, les industries Stark. Un génie né, il inventa un système d'intelligence artificiel du nom de JARVIS. N'étant pas un homme d'affaires très occupé, il avait accepté de donner quelques 'cours' dans une des plus grandes universités de New York. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines qu'il 'enseignait' et c'est là qu'il avait fait la rencontre d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Il avait reussi à captiver l'attention du milliardaire le premier jour. Non seulement à cause de son immense intelligence mais également par l'aura qu'il dégageait. Il semblait qu'il était frère avec un autre élève de sa classe mais il ne semblait pas vraiment proche de celui ci. Il ne semblait proche de personne en particulier d'ailleurs, en tout cas pas de la classe. Il a essayé de parler avec le jeune homme à plusieurs reprises étant donné qu'il était le premier à arriver mais malheureusement également le dernier à sortir. Il a donc essayé de s'informer sur lui auprès de ses camarades et il semblerait qu'après les cours il se rende à la bibliothèque de l'université. Il a donc décidé de vérifier cette information une fois les cours finis. Mais pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur les questions qui lui étaient posés.

" - Monsieur Stark, ça doit être dur pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune de gérer une telle entreprise. Mais peut-être pas car après tout c'est grâce à vous si elle a une tel importance niveau mondial, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout des énergies nouvelles c'est sujet qu'interesse n'importe quel pays developpé ou en developpement. Avait demandé un élève.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé si c'est dur ou pas, je le fait simplement. Je le fais car c'est mon travail, car c'est ce que mon père m'a légué. Si je ne peux pas faire cela, avait dit Tony d'un ton très naturel, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. D'autres questions ? "

Personne n'avait rien à dire et il était bientôt dix-huit heures ce qui signifait la fin du cours. Tony leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient donc partir et lui même commença à ranger ses affaires. Encore une fois, le jeune homme était sorti premier sans même adresser un mot au génie. Une fois que la salle était presque vide, Tony se hâta d'aller le chercher à la bibliothèque situé au troisième étage ce qui signifait monter les escaliers. "Si fatiguant" avait pensait Tony. Il est donc sorti de sa salle, monté les escaliers et s'est dirigé vers la bibliothèque.

L'endroit était calme et pas très éclairé. Les seules sources de lumière étaient les quelques chandeliers disposés un peu partout dans la bibliothèquee. Elle dégageait un sentiment d'immense solitude mais au même temps, du confort. A ce moment là, il avait pensé qu'elle correspondait vraiment au jeune garçon. Et il était là, assis dans un rayons de livres en train de lire un. C'était un livre sur les étoiles et ses constelations et il était tellement concentré sur sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Il était resté un petit moment en train de le regarder et lui semblait que le temps s'envolait. combien de temps était-il resté en train de le regarder, il ne saurait le dire. Finalement, il décida d'aller lui parler.

"- Moi j'aime regarder les étoiles de temps à autre, surtout que du haut de ma tour on a une super vu.

\- Je n'en doute pas monsieur le milliardaire. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, avait-il dit en ce levant, je rentre chez moi."

Une fois debout, il reposa son livre et se tourna vers la sortit. Etonné de son comportement, Tony était resté sur place un peu bouche bée. Le jeune homme était déjà près de la porte lorsque le génie revint à lui même."Lo-Loki attendez moi !" avait-il crié. Mais Loki ne l'a pas attendu. Malgré tout, il a reussi à le ratrapper.

"-Vous ne comptez pas vraiment rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes toujours le premier à arriver ce qui veut dire que vous n'appréciez pas rester à la maison. Vous voulez juster trouver un endroit tranquille où vous pourrez être.

Loki est resté muet mais continuait à marcher, toujours plus rapidement.

\- Dans ce cas, avait continuait Tony, pourquoi ne pas aller chez moi. Vous pourrez être tranquille et je vous offrirai une boisson. Si vous voulez, vous pourrez même poser vos questions à JARVIS.

\- JARVIS ? Vous voulez dire votre système de vie artificielle ? avait demandé Loki avec une point de curiosité.

\- Oui, je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de répondre à tes questions. Mais bon, tu as surement de choses plus importantes à faire... avait achevé avec une expression de vainqueur. Car oui, il savait qu'il avait gagné.

\- Très bien mais après vous devez me rammener chez moi. Je n'aime pas faire de longs trajets en metro."

Tony a laissé échapper un petit rire et s'était avancé pour marcher côte à côte avec son 'élève'. Ils s'étaient dirigé vers le parking et Loki avait rapidement compris quel voiture appartenait au milliardaire après tout, c'était la plus chère qui était sur place. Le génie n'était pas impressioné du grand sens de dédution de celui ci. Après tout le jeune homme c'était montré capable de beaucoup de choses et il était sur qu'il serait capable d'accomplir de choses énormes dans le futur.

Le voyage s'était déroulé dans le silence, on pouvait entendre seulement la radio qui transmetait une douce mélodie.

Ils étaient vite arrivés devant une grande tour, batiment que Tony lui même l'avait baptisé "Tour Stark". En effet, on pouvait lire le mot 'Stark' en haut du batiment. Le jeune homme n'avait été guère impressioné après tout, il était habitué à le voir tout les jours. Par contre l'intérieur lui avait fait un petit effet puisqu'une fois dedans, JARVIS avait souhaité la bienvenu aux deux hommes.

" - Bienvenu et bon retour à la maison monsieur Stark. C'est rare que vous ammeniez des invités à part mademoiselle Potts et certaines personnes proches de vous.

\- Wow ! S'était exclamé Loki, émerveillé. C'est lui JARVIS ?

\- Oui, en effet. Comme tu peux le constater, à peine on fait un pas dans la maison ou même devant et il le sait immédiatement. Je pense que meilleur système de sécurité n'existe pas mais il n'est pas seulement cela. Il est aussi un excellent conseiller, gestionnaire de mon emploie du temps et chaque petite chose concernant mes industries et ma vie privé.

\- En parlant des industries monsieur Stark, mademoiselle Potts chercher à vous rejoindre. Annonce Jarvis"

En effet le téléphone de Tony brivait mais il n'avait rien senti. Il prit l'appel depuis l'auriclaire qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé de son oreille.

Elle avait à lui parler, sur des sujets très importants a propos de Stark Industries. Donc il décida d'aller dans une pièce pour pouvoir parler plus confortablement. Pendant ce temps, son jeune invité s'amusait à poser toutes sortes de questions a Jarvis. Elles allaient de la plus simple à la plus complexe du genre " Pourquoi Jarvis ? " Ou " Combien de temps a-t-il pris pour te créer ? À quel âge ?" .

Alors qu'il était en train de poser ses questions, il avait reçu un message de sa mère. Même avant de la lire, il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fâché, énervée, mais surtout triste et blessée. Il avait tapé la table avec son poing et lança son portable loin de lui. L'impact de sa chute fut diminué grâce au tapis que Potts avait installé.

JARVIS essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, en vain. Loki l'avait ignoré, c'était dirigé vers le bar de Tony et avait pris la plus grosse bouteille qu'il avait trouvé. Et en quelques coups, il l'avait fini. Tony était revenu une dizaine de minutes après et avait trouvé Loki dans un état d'ivresse, pleurant. Une chose était sur, le jeune homme n'est point résistant à l'alcool. Le milliardaire ne comprenait pas la situation et JARVIS ne lui était pas d'une grande aide. La seule chose qu'il lui avait dite, c'est pour qu'il regarde le portable qui se trouvait par terre. Et c'est ce que Tony fit. Heureusement, le portable n'était pas protégé par un code donc il avait pu facilement avoir accès au message reçu plus tot. Le message était de la mère a Loki et disait " Loki, reviens à la maison. Ton père... Il ne voulait pas te dire tout cela, il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis et resterai ta mère et je t'aimerai toujours pour ce que tu es. Thor est inquiet, il m'a dit que tu l'ignorais a l'université. Tu sais qu'il t'adore n'est-ce pas ? Réponds-moi, je t'en prie. ".

Alors c'était vrai, Loki est vraiment le frère de Thor. Dur a deviner, après tout, ils sont si différents. Loki avait répondu, mais n'avait pas été capable de l'envoyer. Son message était court et disait simplement que son père... N'était pas son père. On pouvait ressentir beaucoup de colère dans ces mots.

Tony se sentait mal de se mêler de ses affaires privées, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer la situation. Il avait donc effacé le message que Loki avait écrit et avait mis quelque chose a la place. Loki n'avait remarqué qu'il avait son phone seulement après que Tony ait envoyé le message.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Avait demandé Loki.

\- J'arrange la situation. Ce message... Tu ne le pensais pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas envoyé. Je ne sais pas quelle relation tu as avec ton père, mais tu ne voulais pas blesser ta mère. Je me trompe ?

\- Je... Je ne peux pas rentrer, pas maintenant. Je dois réfléchir...

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit a ta mère que pour l'instant, tu resteras avec moi. Et pendant que j'irai a une réunion, tu ira dormir. JARVIS

Sera à ta disposition. Je reviendrai dans quelques heures. "

Il lui rendit son portable, pris son manteau et clé de la voiture et sorti en adressant un sourire aimable à Loki.

Le jeune homme le regarda partir, ne sachant quoi dire. Puis il regarda son portable pour lire ce que Tony avait écrit.

" Loki est quelqu'un de très gentil et malgré que je ne sache pas ce qui se passe, je pense qu'il se sent blessé en ce moment. Il a besoin d'espace et du temps pour remettre ces idées en place. Et c'est parce qu'il tient a vous, qu'il ne peut pas vous répondre. - Un ami a votre fils".

Un petit sourire se forma dans ces lèvres.

" Jarvis... Il est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil n'est-ce pas ? "


End file.
